My Heart's Will
by Sitebzen
Summary: Summary: After Team Kakashi's fail attempt to capture Itachi they suddenly go after Sasuke. What will happen in this encounter? Find out...! SasuSai with a side dish of KakaKabu Slight AU
1. Finding You

**Warning:** This story will become **Yaoi **in future chapters so if you don't like **boy x boy relationship** then don't brother reading this.

**Sitebzen:** This will be my first yaoi fanfic about **Sasuke x Sai**. I totally mess this up since I don't know much about Sai. Oh well I did have fun messing with his personality as well as the other characters. Yeah the characters will be **OOC** sorry about that. This story will be slight** AU.**

**Sasuke:** Am I your favorite character or something?

**Sitebzen:** As if. My favorite characters right now are Kabuto Yakushi and Sai. You're just lucky to be in my stories.

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

**Sai:** What did I miss?

**Naruto:** Sai you jackass!

**Sai:** Oh crap! (~Leaves in a puff of smoke~)

**Naruto:** Where did that freak ran off to? Sai you bastard come back here! (~Runs off to who knows where~)

**Sasuke:** …

**Sitebzen:** Okay…moving along.

**Disclaimer:** I, Sitebzen, don't own the **anime/manga** call **Naruto**. All of its characters belong to its creator, **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N:** Oh yeah I forgot to mention that this story will be in the **point of view** of whichever character it says so. There might be lots of **grammatical errors** as well as **spelling errors** so yeah it might get annoying at times but bear with me. Writing isn't my thing and as of yet I haven't improved at all. Now that I got that out of the way **enjoy my insanity!**

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart's Will**

**Chapter One: Finding You…!**

oooOOOooo

**SAI'S POV:**

After our fierce battle with Akatsuki somehow the rogue ninja Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki managed to escape. I watched as Naruto punched the ground continuously.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure we'll get them next time," Sakura reassured him as she tried her best not to cry as well.

"No! No! No! This was our chance. If we had captured Itachi Uchiha then Sasuke…Damn it! This isn't fair!" He yelled frustrated and sad with the situation. I could see his tears softly falling from his face. His once bright azure eyes now clouded with sadness.

"I know Naruto. I want Sasuke to come back home but…," Sakura trailed off her voice breaking towards the end. Naruto looked up to see her crying as well. There was an unusual silent that filled the air.

Naruto wiped his own tears away as he took Sakura's offering hand.

"Yeah, I get it." He said as he got up on his feet. "I won't rest until I bring him back home. I promised didn't I?"

For them their top priority is to find Sasuke Uchiha. He was their former teammate and now missing nin. I still can't see what's so special about him. To me he is nothing but a traitor who chose power over everything else. However I also understand the importance of keeping a bond. Even if I don't remember too well the bond I used to share with my brother. This feeling is still here deep inside my heart…this pain. It's only presence when I watch them.

Why do I feel this way?

"Are you alright Sai?" I heard Sakura's soft angelic voice calling out to me.

"I'm fine, Ugly." I simply responded.

I began to head back to camp where Kakashi sensei was, but was stopped by the nine tail vessel.

"Idiot…! She only asked because she was worry about you!" He barked out to me.

"She can save her concern." I said as I turned my back on them. I didn't even bother to look at him as I said, "Instead of crying over this defeat you should get stronger dickless."

I heard him growl from behind me and before I knew it I meet the harsh cold ground. He had punched me on the face and it hurt like hell. I slowly got up from the ground and plastered on my face was my trademark smile.

"Taking your anger out on me won't change a thing. You're angry because you know it's true. Being weak and always rushing in recklessly. Letting your emotions control your action. Your flaws will cause your life someday. How do you suppose to rescue him at your current state? He has surpassed you in strength and obviously in intelligence. He doesn't seem to care a thing about you and yet you still chase after him…why? Despite everything he has done, you still plan on finding him?"

He gritted his teeth, "I absolutely hate you. Always looking down on me like you were better than me! Why do you have to act just like Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes dilated in shock at his own words.

I looked at him confused. Was he comparing me to that traitor? Why? If nothing more I feel slightly offended.

He turned around not wanting to look at me.

"Just forget it," he said walking away.

Sakura looked at me, "Don't push Naruto too much. You know how much he cares about Sasuke."

"Like a brother right," I said not looking at her but at Naruto's retrieving form.

"He's willing to do anything to get him back. Inside he's suffering a lot and he doesn't need you to tell him the cold truth he already knows. Keep your comments to yourself alright," she said as she left to join Naruto.

It looked like they were having a conversation so I just turned my gaze to the skies. It looks like it was going to rain today.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

Why is he such a jerk?

Emotionless freak just staring into his dark empty eyes irritates the heck out of me. I shouldn't care what he says but somehow he gets under my skin. Almost the same way how Sasuke used to annoy me by calling me dead last.

Sasuke…

It seems my thoughts always revolved around him. I still remembered how he chose revenge over us. Even though this wound has healed this pain is still here, so close to my heart where he hit me with his chidori.

Why didn't he kill me?

I could feel the tears wanting to come out from the corner of my eyes. I turned my gaze back to that jerk. He was so like Sasuke and at the same time nothing like him. I'll never accept him as Sasuke's replacement. No one can take his place.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked me as she sat next to me.

"Yeah," I said flatly.

"What's his problem anyways? I wish he stops treating me like I'm a burden or something."

"I'm sure he doesn't even realize he's doing it," she said trying to defend him.

"Why? Is it because he's so cool? It never crossed my mind that he was like Sasuke. At least Sasuke show some emotions unlike that guy. I really hate him."

"Oh come on Naruto you don't really mean that. Think of it this way. It's not that Sai has no emotion but that he has somehow lost the ability to feel. You have witness it yourself. After our first fail attempt to rescue Sasuke he tried to be some what more social with us, like he wanted to be our friend. "

"Oh like coming up with names like ugly or dickless?"

"Well no but he is trying. You can't blame him for that."

"I suppose he isn't that bad. Instead of following that Danzo guy's order of killing Sasuke he decided to help us bring him back home alive."

I can still remember that day when Sai gave me a true smile not the fake ones he usually gives out. He was smiling at me as he showed me his completed picture book. I couldn't help but to smile at that memory.

"See. Let's just give Sai some time until he fully trusts us, alright?" She said as she poked me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Alright but if he makes fun of me again I'm not going to hold back."

"Yeah me either. I'm getting tired of being called ugly." She said closing her eyes as she leaned against the tree. I watched her for a while before I asked her something that was bothering me for a while.

"Hey Sakura, do you think Sasuke will ever come back home?" She opened her emerald green eyes and looked straight at me. I couldn't help but look away.

"You're not planning on giving up are you?" She said with a serious tone.

"I'll never give up!" I said as I quickly stood up.

"It just that no matter how strong I am Sasuke…he's always ahead of me," I said as I sat back down. I can never catch up to him. No matter what I do I'm just not strong enough to bring him back.

"Naruto…," she said as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush as she seemed to glow in the sun. The wind gently played with her pink hair as her shiny green eyes connected with mine.

"In no time I'm sure you'll become very strong and Sasuke will be the one chasing after you."

"Sakura…" I couldn't help but feel happy inside. Not only is she acknowledging me, but she also believes in me.

"I know how determine you are. When you become Hokage I bet you'll be a great leader. Don't lose sight of that dream. Ever since we became squad seven I watched you grow each day. I was useless to stop him from leaving and you…," she trailed off as tears fell from her face.

"You almost die. Just to keep that promise for me…I almost lost you too! It-It was my fault!"

"Don't cry Sakura," I said wiping her tears away.

"Don't blame yourself. Even if you didn't ask me to I still would have gone after him. He's our friend and I never turn my back on a friend." I told her.

Sasuke is more than just a friend. He was one of the first people who accepted me for who I am. One of the first bonds I ever made and I don't want to lose him.

"Naruto…thank you," she said wiping her own tears away.

"I know we couldn't save him before but…"

"We'll save him together," she said smiling at me.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but smile back. Even if I were to die in the process I want Sasuke to come back home. I want to save him from the darkness no matter what.

oooOOOooo

**SAI'S POV:**

We all meet Kakashi sensei who was sitting on a large boulder reading his Icha Icha Make-Out Paradise book. He stood up and put the book away behind his back pocket. Naruto and Sakura smiled at me.

Where they up to something?

"Alright team we need to head back and huh?" Kakashi sensei said baffled as he saw a bird heading our way. It was a messenger hawk and it landed on his shoulder. It was carrying a letter probably send by Lady Tsunade no doubt. He scanned the document before turning to us.

"You guys can head back now, I'll catch up later. I need to check something out." He said vaguely before disappearing into the forest and leaving Pakkun with us. We walked silently through the forest as we headed back to Konoha.

"So Sakura when we get back do you want to eat ramen with me? You know just the two of us?" Naruto said grinning at the kunoichi.

She smiled back, "Sorry Naruto maybe next time."

"Oh and why not…?" He whined at the usual rejection.

"Have you forgotten? I also help out in the hospital so I'll be busy all week."

"Well that sucks," he said kicking the dirt.

Sakura chuckled, "Why not ask Sai out for some ramen?"

I was surprised at how fast his face turned bright red like a tomato. He pointed at my direction, "Sakura you're not implying that I swing that way? Not that I have anything against that Sai."

I just raised my eyebrow in confusion. Did he honestly believe I'll be interested in guys?

"Dickless I don't care to know what your sexual preferences are but I'll admit I don't mind going out with you." Going out was just another form of hanging out at least that's what he read.

I think I touched a nerve as he glared at me and his face continued to burn red. I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Did I do something wrong?

"Hey if anyone is gay it's you! What's wrong with you anyways? Wearing belly-shirts and always talking about other people's penis! If you ask me that totally qualifies as not being straight!"

Sakura just giggled behind her hand. I had a sneaky suspicion that she planned this whole thing.

"What about you, ugly mutt? Do you have any opinions on my or Naruto's sexual preference or perhaps your own? As I recall you did like Konohamaru's jutsu call Oiroke Otoko No Ko Doushi No Jutsu. You know the one of Sasuke and me about to get it on."

Her face was all red and a scowl quickly appeared on her face. She clenched her hands as she kept on glaring at me. Yup she was definitely angry. She cried out my name as she charged at me with all her strength trying to hit me.

"What's wrong ugly?"

This only got her angrier and poor Naruto tried to calm her down. The results getting beat to a bloody pulp.

Hate to be in his shoes.

I kept on dodging until the dog began to bark.

"Knock it out you guys. For a bunch of ninjas you sure act like little kids. At this rate we'll never reach Konoha in time."

"What are a few days late if I get to beat the crap out of Sai," was Sakura's response. She punched a nearby tree and I was still surprise of her unusual super human strength.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"You're what?" She blinked a few times surprise of what I said.

Why wouldn't she be, I was surprise myself. I shook my head, "Never mind."

They were both looking at me and I couldn't help but look away. I could feel warmth on my face. What could it mean? I was puzzled by the emotions that surge through me. Was I getting sick or something?

We resumed walking back to Konoha.

I took a quick glance sideways and noticed she was calm and smiling. Naruto looked annoyed but the smile told me otherwise. I had to admit being with them is quite entertaining and I feel at peace. I'm not usually like this but I'm starting to like it.

Pakkun began to sniff the air and the ground.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" Sakura asked looking at the dog curiously.

"Don't tell me you have to twinkle or something," Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head.

"No you idiot. We aren't the only ones here. I can smell another presence."

We all stopped as we each glance at each other. Was it the enemy?

"I recognize this scent. It's Sasuke's!"

Sakura looked at Naruto who clenched his hands. I stood there quietly as they talked to each other.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"It's obvious. We're going to go after him."

"But Naruto what if…"

"No buts Sakura. This is our only chance."

"Alright let's go. I'll do everything in my power to help you." She declared.

"Thanks."

Naruto turned to me. "Sai I know we don't get along at all but please. I need you to help me bring Sasuke back home. I can't do it on my own," his eyes pleading for me to agree.

For some reason I didn't want to see Naruto or Sakura with that sad look on their face. I closed my eyes, "You don't have to ask me. We're a team aren't we?"

I opened my eyes as he gave me one of his brightest smiles I ever seen. He hooked his arms around my neck as if we were friends.

"That's right we're a team. You know Sai your not so bad after all, aside from being a complete ass 24/7."

I couldn't help but smiled at that. Sakura also smiled at us and said, "Sai please don't push us away."

I could feel my eyes soften. Were they offering me friendship? I read about it but experiencing it made me feel somewhat happy. I shouldn't feel this way. In root I was taught that emotions get in the way. The training I went through erased those feelings. However being with these two has slowly reawakened these lost emotions. I fear it but at the same time I welcome it.

I shook my head, "Let's not waste any more time."

They nodded as we speed off to find Sasuke.

oooOOOooo

To be continued

oooOOOooo

**Sitebzen:** Did you enjoy it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?

**Sai:** Remember to review.

**Sasuke:** You don't really have to. As long as you read this is fine. Don't trust her to update so soon since she takes months even years to do so.

**Sitebzen:** Hey it's not my fault! I…

**Sasuke:** Save your excuses. Do you think I really care?

**Sitebzen:** I guess not… (~watches Sasuke leave~)

**Sai:** I should be going too.

**Sitebzen:** Hey wait a minute. Why was Naruto chasing you earlier?

**Sai:** I sort of saw him naked when he came out of the river and he accused me of being a perverted stalker.

**Sitebzen:** O.o Were you?

**Sai:** (~blushes~) No! I was just passing by!

**Naruto:** Sai!

**Sai:** I have to go!

**Naruto:** Come back here! (~chasing after the ANBU artist~)

**Sitebzen:** Until next time! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Face to Face

**Sitebzen:** Sorry for not updating as soon as possible. Laziness is something you can't beat. Believe me.

**A/N:** As usual characters will be **OOC** and since I don't know the names of some attacks I might make them up. Sorry I'm too lazy to do research.

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart's Will**

**Chapter Two: Face to Face…!**

oooOOOooo

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I walked aimlessly through the forest. I couldn't stand Karin hovering over me. Doesn't she know about personal space? Why was she even in my platoon?

Oh right she has the ability to sense charka.

If there was a word to describe her it would be annoying. In a way she was like Sakura if not more creepier. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of a certain pink haired girl.

My thoughts then shifted to another member of Hawk, Suigetsu. He's too talkative, but I suppose I rather enjoy his company over Karin anytime. The only problem is that he always picks fights with her and together they drive me insane.

Can't they grow up? I mean most of their arguments…scratch that. All of their arguments are pointless and meaningless.

I needed to escape from their nonsense so I left without saying a word. I think only Juugo saw me leave. He gave me a look that he sympathize my pain. If I would choose any of the three, I'll definitely choose Juugo.

He seems to respect me because he sees me as Kimimaro. He died before I got the chance to know him, but even if he did survived I doubt I'll even bother.

Knowing Karin as soon as she finds out I'm gone no doubt she'll start looking for me. Might as well enjoy the peace I still have left.

I looked around now fully aware of my surroundings. I somehow ended by the river. My throat felt perch that I kneeled down and took a drink from the river. Looking upon my own reflection I couldn't help but think of Him.

That bastard…he took everything away from me.

"Itachi Uchiha," I said out loud with such bitterness. The man I've been chasing all my life. Revenge is all I have now and I will obtain it one way or another. I closed my eyes and yet I still can see him.

"_**You're still too weak. You don't process enough hate. And you know what…you never will."**_

I gritted my teeth in anger.

You're wrong Itachi! I hate you with every fiber in my being. I won't stop until I see you dead by my own hands. Make you pay for everything you done to me!

I opened my eyes as I glared bitterly into the reflection that resembles my brother. I will avenge my clan and finally move on with my life. I threw a rock into the river and soon enough the reflection of my brother was gone.

"How much longer are you going to haunt my dreams Itachi?"

It pained me deep inside knowing that everything was a lie. He never cared for me it was all an illusion. He killed our clan just to test his limits. He was just like that snake Orochimaru. It sickens me that people like them exists. I'll take Itachi out just like I took out Orochimaru.

I reached up to the curse mark and softly touched it. Despite taking Orochimaru out of the picture I was still bounded to him. I would have imagined the curse mark would just disappear after our battle, but I guess I was wrong.

"Damn him to hell!"

I looked at the sky and noticed the dark clouds. It was going to rain soon and I might as well get back to the others.

I wasted too much time here already. I have to find Itachi!

oooOOOooo

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"How close are we to him, Pakkun?" Sakura asked the dog as we continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Very close just beyond this river," he said sniffing the air.

I looked at Sakura and she nodded back at me.

This was our chance.

"Sasuke…," I found myself whispering his name.

It's been so long…so damn long since he left. The memories of that day were so vivid in my mind. I still don't understand why you choose this path. Wasn't there something I could have done for you?

Anything..?

When you left I felt like I lost a part of myself. You…you bastard, you became someone special in my life. You became my best friend and I don't want to lose you again.

You're coming back no matter what!

"Naruto..."

I blinked. Did someone just called out to me? I looked to the direction of the voice and saw Sai coming closer to Sakura and me.

"What is it Sai?" I asked slightly confuse.

"Once we get there what are we going to do?" He asked.

"What a stupid question. Bring him home duh."

Sai gave me somewhat of an annoyed look and said, "Idiot. I'm talking about what's the strategy once we get there? Do we all attack at once or what?"

I quickly halted and everyone else stopped as well. I scratched my head. I actually didn't think of that.

"I just thought we'll break every bone he has and drag him back to Konoha," I admitted.

Sakura punch me lightly on my arm if you can call that lightly. I couldn't help, but wince in pain.

"Sai's right we can't just rush in recklessly. We need some kind of plan."

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said as she bit down on her lower lip.

It sort of made her look cute as she thought of something. I could feel a small blush come across my face so I turned my face into the opposite direction so no one could see it. As soon as the blush was gone I looked back at the others.

Sai opened his mouth and said, "All we know is that Sasuke Uchiha is a strong shinobi capable of using the Sharingan so he won't be an easy opponent to bring down on his knees."

Sai was right Sasuke is strong. There was no way anyone would call him weak. I mean I practically look at him as a rival. To surpass him that is my desire. I won't let him look down at me as if he's superior than I am. I'll show him how strong I have become.

The wind started to pick up and this silence was killing me. "We're wasting time here. If we don't hurry up we'll lose his scent."

Screw the plan let's just get Sasuke! So what if I'm impatient. Sasuke is so close. I don't think I can bear it if he leaves again.

"The kid's right. You guys have to think faster," Pakkun said.

"I got it, but we have to work as a team. This is what we do," Sakura said smiling.

Anything will do. Sasuke, you're coming home one way or another and I'm not letting you go that easily.

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I continued walking through the forest and vaguely wondered if leaving those three alone was a good idea. I just hope they don't end up killing each other. I looked around, but there was no sign of him.

What was so important that I needed to know?

I leaned against a tree trying to regain my strength. That battle with Itachi wasn't a pleasant one. I over used my Sharingan just to keep up with him. Naruto and Sakura have gotten stronger, but not strong enough. Once we get back to Konoha I'll have to train Naruto a little more.

"Kakashi," a smooth gentle voice called out to me. I recognized the voice, but it couldn't be.

I turned around and was face to face with the silver haired teen …well he's not a teen anymore. He was on a branch of a tree looking down at me. His cloak stirred in the wind as the leaves danced around us.

Why didn't I sense him earlier?

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" I demanded as I slanted my eyes at him.

He merely took off his hood and smiled at me. "My, isn't this an odd coincident Kakashi?"

To my surprise he still had the same face that I remembered.

What did it mean?

According to the reports, Kabuto integrated the cells of Orochimaru. That one-third of his body was consumed by it. Was it possible that he somehow surpassed Orochimaru's cells?

I was already reaching out for my kunai, but Kabuto held out his hands defensively in front of him.

"Put your weapon down Kakashi. I'm not here to fight you," he said as he jumped off and landed before me.

That still doesn't mean I can let my guard down. I eye him suspiciously. He walked closer to me and I noticed he's movements were somewhat sluggish.

"I would have thought after Orochimaru flew the coop, you would also disappear." I said coolly watching him halt in front of me. His gaze drifted to the floor momentary before looking back at me.

"As you can see I'm still here living and breathing thanks to that brat," he said with such resentment.

"What's with all that hate towards Sasuke?"

Kabuto chuckled as he pushed his glasses up. "You can interpret it in any way you want to. I practically don't care one way or another. Sasuke will pay dearly for what he did to Lord Orochimaru."

"Is that so? Do you plan on avenging your master's death?"

He smiled at me and seriously his smiles are ticking me off. They are completely different from the ones Sai has. This smile was more like mockery to any kind of authority.

"Whether I decide to kill Sasuke or not is up to me. He's already doom from the start. Chasing Itachi for the sake of revenge…he chose his own path of destruction. All that awaits him is nothing, but more pain to bear."

Kabuto may be right, but I have faith in Naruto and the others. I'm sure his friends are the only ones who can save him from the darkness. Where I failed…they will succeed.

"Wood style-Vines of Imprisonment no jutsu!"

The ground began to shake as roots from the ground sprout out and trapped Kabuto in its tight embrace. I recognized the jutsu. I turned to see Yamato walking towards us.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright. You were able to capture him, Tenzou."

"It's Yamato now," he said embarrassed.

"I know," I said chuckling at the other.

"What do we do with him?" He asked gesturing at Kabuto.

We heard the sound ninja laugh as he held that annoying smile.

"Don't get too confident. You may have captured me for the moment, but I will escape."

I couldn't help, but keep staring into those chaotic eyes of his. What is he thinking?

"Kakashi senpai…?" Yamato's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. The boy could wait for now first things first.

"Oh right. What was that thing Lady Tsunade wanted me to know?"

Yamato motioned me to move a good enough distance so Kabuto couldn't hear.

"Lady Tsunade already knows your attempt to capture Itachi Uchiha didn't go so well, but that's not the reason why I'm here. It appears Danzo is up to his old tricks again and we must keep an eye on Sai. He's a tricky one to trust."

I had my suspicious toward Sai, but I don't think he's a threat. The time the boy has spend with Naruto and Sakura must have changed the young Root member in some form or shape. I could see it and I'm sure Yamato also sees it.

"There's something more isn't there."

It wasn't a question I could tell by that look in his eyes.

Yamato nodded and looked at me seriously. "ANBU have gathered information that Sasuke Uchiha may have been spotted in these terrains."

Sasuke is here?

I couldn't help, but feel guilty for the boy's fate. If only I wasn't so naïve. I could of done something more for the boy.

"I see…," I trailed off deep in thought.

Knowing Naruto he'll probably rush in despite his injuries from his previous battle. He'll keep fighting until his body reaches its limits. His determination in bringing his teammate back I'm sure he won't hesitant to sacrifice himself. Not caring if he dies in the process as long as Sasuke is safe.

Naruto…don't let your friendship toward Sasuke blind you. What will be the point in saving Sasuke if we lose you?

I'm not taking that risk.

"Yamato," I said as he looked at me.

"Yes…?"

"I need you to supervise my team." He blinked in confusion.

"What about you?" I looked back at Kabuto.

"There's a certain person I have to deal with first. Just make sure that Naruto doesn't do something stupid."

Yamato looked at the captured young man and back at me.

"Taking him to ANBU? You know I can…"

I held my hand out, "Are you questioning my orders?"

Yamato shook his head. He holds deep respect for me and sometimes I feel bad for taking advantage of that.

"You know what's best," he said as he released the jutsu. The binds around Kabuto disappeared except for a few that kept his hands tied behind his back.

"Good luck," he said before running off.

Kabuto smirked at me as I approached him. "Do I interest you that much? If I knew any better I'll say you have a sick obsession towards me."

"Funny I thought it was the other way around with your constant spying."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I was merely following orders," he said closing his eyes.

"I see. It seems we both are very dedicated to our jobs then." I found myself saying as I looked down at him.

"It appears so," he said looking back at me.

I was sure I saw something flicker in those chocolate color eyes of his. I shrugged off the feeling and merely studied the other. He was no mere shinobi that's for sure. With Kabuto you can't be so sure whose side he is on. He's a top notch spy and former right hand man of Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin. No wonder the younger male can match my intelligence and battle prowess.

If we met in different circumstances then perhaps we could have been friends or something in that sense. It's too bad really. As a leaf ninja I have to follow out my duty.

I pulled him up harshly and I saw his eyes winced in pain.

"Alright brat, why are you here? Are you chasing after Sasuke as well?"

He chuckled. "Oh please. I already told you. I came here by mere coincidence so why don't you just let me go?"

"And why would I do such a stupid thing?"

"Because…," he trailed off as he looked into my eyes. It felt as if he was looking into my soul.

He smiled as he licked his lips. "It's quite simple it is your desire to do so."

That got me by surprise.

What game is he trying to play?

I tug him rougher and I could hear him whimper in pain. There was something wrong with this picture. I let go of him and examined him.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

I ignored the medic's protests and looked under his cloak. He was covered in bruises and scars.

Was he in a fight?

"Why are you this beat up?"

It didn't make sense. If Kabuto is an expert on medical Ninjutsu then why didn't he heal himself? Or is it that he can't?

"It's none of your concern," the silver haired medic said coldly as his eyes slanted in anger.

I touched the scar that ran across his chest and Kabuto hissed in pain. These injuries were freshly made. One in particular caught my attention. It seemed he was cut by a blade. It wasn't an ordinary cut either as if the edge of the sword was jagged.

Wait a minute…it can't be.

"Kabuto were you in a fight with Akatsuki?"

Kabuto remained silent.

If it were true then it would make sense why Itachi and Kisame where both here.

What else could make such injuries?

"Why were Akatsuki after you?" I asked waiting patiently for an answer.

Kabuto didn't look at me and responded. "Don't you think your taking this too personally? I'm the enemy. You shouldn't give a crap what happens to me. I'm surprise you haven't taken me to ANBU yet."

It was true. Kabuto was in the Bingo books after all. Then why don't I see him as the enemy? Was it out of sympathy or something more?

"It's strange isn't it? For some reason I can't seem to look the other way." I said looking down into his surprised eyes.

**KABUTO'S POV:**

"What did you say?"

Is this some sick joke? Why would he say something like that? For some reason it pained me deep inside or was that the injuries I received? I shook my head.

"You're more pathetic than I thought harboring such sympathy towards the enemy," I said with spite.

He chuckled softly and I think he just smiled, but who could tell wearing that mask. The only indication was his eyes curled upward.

"Who says you're my enemy?"

I couldn't help but let my mouth gap wide open. How could he say that so easily? I'm the one who does the mind games, not him. If there was any sincerity in that statement I wouldn't know. This could be all a trick and yet I now better than anyone that Kakashi has always had a modest attitude. There was no need for deception for I am already his captive.

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous idea.

A shinobi is nothing but a tool. A tool that's only use is for killing. Kakashi has always been on the opposite side of the battle field. It was natural that I see him as the enemy. Surely Kakashi feels the same way. Doesn't he desire my death at least?

It makes no sense. He can't just change my whole logic like that by saying that I'm not the enemy.

What are we then…friends? Don't give me that bull.

"You're not being serious are you? It's a bad joke to say that to a dying man," I said as I closed my eyes. The pain was getting the better of me.

"I not lying you know," he said as he cut the vines that bind me. That really surprised me.

I could run away right now, but I don't have the strength. Kakashi could easily overpower me at my weaken state. How much longer do I have to wait until I can use my charka normally?

I sat down leaning my back against the tree for support. I need to reserve my energy if I wish to escape. I looked at Kakashi.

"Oh how generous of you, Kakashi. Am I supposed to take this act as a gesture of kindness from you? If so, what's going to happen now? Do we go to a nearby pub and drink to our hearts desires now that we are in friendlier terms?" I said lightly as I stared at the older man.

Kakashi laughed. "I didn't take you as a drinker."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." My playful tone gone as I glared at him.

Kakashi sighed as he kneeled before me. "You're a mess. Hold still."

He took my cloak and began to tear it up. I held in my whimper as he used it as bandages and covered most of my wounds.

"Aah…!" I screamed when he pressed the cloth too hard.

"Sorry," he said as he continued the ministration more gently.

I let out a small sigh. "You don't have to do that. You're really giving me mix messages here."

"Am I?" He said looking up as our eyes connected.

I'm not sure if he leaned up or I leaned down, but somehow our forehead touched.

"I was serious when I said you're not my enemy," he whispered. His warm breathe against my face.

I closed my eyes. Kakashi's proximity was messing with my head. What did he want from me? Why do I suddenly feel vulnerable? Why do I want to stay with Kakashi? That thought alone baffled me.

Was it my desire to cling onto someone…to anyone?

Now that Lord Orochimaru is gone I have nothing in this world. Is as if I don't exist and yet in the eyes of this person…do I truly mean something?

I can't.

I won't believe it!

"You're such a horrible liar, Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled back and shook his head. "Will there be a day you will believe me?"

If only it were that simple.

"Why should I believe you?" I said glaring at him. I know how cruel life is. I experience so much pain since I was young. I lived all my life just to survive.

"I won't hurt you," he said with concern in his voice.

"Don't make me laugh. I heard all those promises before, but they are never kept." I couldn't help feel bitter about that. It's all empty promises. It holds no value. I looked at the sky.

Isn't that why you left me to my fate?

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I don't know why, but it pains me to see him like this. You might be an expert in concealing your emotions, but I can see through you. I see confusion, frustration, and insecurity. I don't know when it happened, but I always felt drawn to you and I know you felt it as well.

Why won't you let me near you?

I closed my eyes. I can't believe this is what my life has led me to. I remembered a time where my only priority was to complete the mission. No matter what it takes even if it means to leave a fellow comrade behind. That was my way of life that is until Obito helped me understand that teammates were more important than the mission itself.

What is Kabuto to me?

He surly isn't a comrade, but I don't want to see him as the enemy either.

"Perhaps I'm being foolish." I said as I sat next to him.

"How so…?" He inquired looking at me.

"We both live the life of shinobi and sadly you're right. A shinobi is a weapon, a tool that kills. Killing is second nature to us. We both have our shares of pain as well."

"What's your point?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to be free from all that just for a moment?"

Kabuto was silent for awhile and responded. "Then perhaps we both are foolish."

I smiled at the thought. Perhaps there was hope.

"Don't get me wrong Kakashi. I'm sure everyone feels like that at times. What bothers me is why you're telling me this. What exactly are you up to?"

"I thought it was obvious. You're a smart guy. What do you think I'm up to?"

Kabuto looked at me skeptically and shook his head. "It's not going to work."

"Why wouldn't it? You haven't even given it a try."

"It just won't," he said with a dejected look. He looked like a lost puppy or a small child. Orochimaru was his anchor and without him he had nothing to strive for. I want to show him that there is another path. One he won't regret.

"Kabuto," I said gaining his attention. He looked at me as he waited for me to go on.

"I was lonely too, but I made friends that I trust with my life and I will do anything to protect them. You don't have to be alone anymore," I said as I held his hand.

**KABUTO'S POV:**

Let me be Kakashi. I've been alone all my life. What makes you think you can make a difference? I've taken lives before do you really think I deserve anything? Please stop trying to convince me otherwise. It's hard enough to convince myself of that.

He tightens his grip on my hand in an assuring manner.

I don't have to be alone…I have you right? Is that what you're trying to tell me?

"Why won't you let me protect you?" He said using his other hand to brush the bangs out of my eyes. I instantly slapped the hand away.

I don't want you to protect me. To be protected sounds like I'm weak. I'm not going to let that happen. Only the strongest survive in this world while the weak perish. I don't want your pity.

I want…what exactly do I want?

I don't know why I feel this way, but I rather blame the blood loss for it. I don't think I can take much more of this. I leaned my head on his shoulder and slowly close my eyes. This warmth…I welcome it for now.

I'll trust you just for this moment.

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I was a little surprised that Kabuto would lean on me. I could hear his steady breathing. He was probably exhausted. If only I could freeze time I'll be happy if we could stay like this forever. Letting your guard down and trusting me enough to be this close to you.

I could see him shiver from the cold. I brushed his bangs from his face and looked into his soft face. It seems the years haven't changed that gentleness of his.

"Hey Kabuto, wake up." I said softly and received no response.

He must have fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Without hesitation I carried him in my arms. I could hear the roar of thunder from the distance. If it starts raining Kabuto would probably catch a cold or something. The only shelter I could provide him is Konoha. I just hope I made the right decision.

If I'm able to convince Lady Tsunade then perhaps ANBU won't have to take Kabuto as captive. I just hope I haven't gotten rusty. This won't be a piece of cake, but there's no way I'm giving him up that easily. I tighten my grip on him.

Just hold on Kabuto. Don't you dare die on me!

**SASUKE'S POV:**

The skies began to darken as nimbus clouds covered the skies. The wind blew a litter harder and the temperature dropped steadily. That was not what concerned me at the moment. There was something strange, but I couldn't figure what it was. It was a sudden chill that ran down my spine.

Maybe I'm being paranoid.

Just a few steps I turned around and looked behind me. I thought I heard something.

"Must be my imagination," I said trying to convince myself.

Of course that didn't work for I had a sneaky suspicion that someone was watching me. My training with Orochimaru wasn't all a waste of time.

I was being followed, but by who?

I closed my eyes and chuckled, "If this is some pathetic attempt to sneak up on me it isn't working. I know you're out there. Just show yourself, coward."

I heard the bushes rustle and someone emerged from it.

His onyx colored eyes connected with mine.

My eyes dilated in shock, but quickly regain my composure. It was that boy from the time Orochimaru presented him as an ally. Of course that was all a lie. It was just to get the Sannin off guard and come close to me. It was his mission to kill me, but failed.

What was his name?

Oh that's right Sai.

I couldn't help, but smirk as I watched him walking towards me. In his eyes held determination and something else I couldn't decipher. The boy intrigued me for reasons I didn't know myself. Maybe it was because we are so similar. Who knows, but lately I've been too piss off. Maybe I can use him to relief some stress.

This should be amusing.

oooOOOooo

**Sitebzen:** And so ends another chapter. Ha you guys thought I forgot about Kakashi did you? Oh the temptation. I couldn't resist the urge to put Kabuto in it as well. I always wanted to write something for them. I tried to keep them in character, but failed. Sorry for the bad grammatical errors. Anyways next chapter I'll try to get some Sasuke and Sai interaction.

**Naruto:** Yay! You love me! Now I can have Sasuke back.

**Sai:** What makes you think that? He could end up with me you know. This is a SasukexSai fanfic. It never said Naruto x Sasuke. Not that I'm into that sort of thing. (~cough~)

**Naruto:** (~Goes to the gloom corner all sad and stuff~) It's not fair. Sasuke, I thought you liked me.

**Sitebzen:** ...?

**Sasuke:** To be honest I'm better off alone. I don't need a hyperactive idiot or a social retard.

(~Sai joins Naruto in the gloom corner~)

**Naruto:** I'm not an idiot….

**Sai:** I'm a social retard…?

**Sitebzen:** (~Whacks Sasuke with a mallet that she borrowed from Kagome~) Hey! I'm the only one who gets to mess with their feelings rooster head! (~Sasuke was knock out cold~)

**Naruto:** You're a cruel heartless demon. (~He said looking down at the unconscious Uchiha~)

**Sai:** But that was a good aim though. (~Naruto agreed~)

**Sitebzen:** Why do I even bother writing this? Does anyone read this crap? Anyways till next time and have a great weekend.


	3. An All Out Battle

**Warning: **There will be some **fluff**. Is that what they call it? :P Or is it **lime**? O.o

**Sitebzen: **Hi there again and yes I am aware that I take too long to update. I'm very sorry about that. It's not my fault! Okay…maybe it is. -_- I just need to learn how to manage my time better.

**Kabuto:** Shouldn't you respond to your reviews?

**Sitebzen:** You're right. Normally I never respond to reviews but I'll give it a try. So here we go!

**To:**

**Silvervolken**: Happy Belated Birthday! XD It's okay if you don't like yaoi but who knows maybe someday you will.

**Neji is the UltimateXD**: I'm so glad you like my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. ^_^

**Cherry Maiden**: Yay another person who likes my story. I believe Sasuke deserves to be whack once in awhile for his stupidity.

**Sitebzen: **Thanks for the reviews. You don't know how happy it makes me feel. X3 Sorry for the late response.

**A/N:** I'm too lazy to look up anything so just shake your head and go along with it. Anyways enjoy chapter three.

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart's Will**

**Chapter Three: An All Out Battle…!**

oooOOOooo

**SAI'S POV:**

I was surprise that the traitor already sense my presence. Then again I should have expected that from him. I shook my head. There was no point in hiding anymore. I emerged from the bushes as he stared at me in amusement. I slowly made my way toward him and stood before him. This was it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He's the reason for Naruto's and Sakura's sadness. I still don't understand why he's so important. Perhaps if I fight him I'll be able to understand the bonds Naruto is talking about.

For some reason the thought of fighting him made me feel anxious and another feeling that at the moment I can't identify. I should do research on that when I get back to Konoha.

"Aren't you going to say something? Like why you were following me?" He said as he had his arms crossed.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you," I said as I watched him carefully.

"Are they with you?" He asked. I knew who he was referring to.

"You mean Naruto and Sakura?" I noticed his eyes slightly moved at the mention of their names.

Why?

Why don't you want to acknowledge them? If such a bond is so strong how could you just toss it aside?

I looked at him in hopes I could read him but to my dismay I couldn't find anything. Is he truly this collected?

I shook my head as I remembered he posed a question. "No I'm on a solo mission is all."

He looked at me not believing a word I said.

It was partially true.

**Flashback (Normal POV):**

"You wanted to see me Danzo-sama?" Sai asked as he bowed down before his master.

"Still going through your foolishness of staying in that team?" Danzo asked studying the boy before him.

Sai nodded.

"I see. Have your fun but don't forget your mission. Keep your eyes on that kyuubi vessel."

"I won't," Sai said in his usual monotone voice.

Danzo looked up at the open ceiling, "There is something else you should know."

Sai looked up as Danzo returned the gaze.

"That traitor Sasuke Uchiha was spotted in those terrains. My guess is he's still chasing after his brother. It would do us good if both Uchiha brothers were eliminated." He paused enjoying the idea and continued.

"Princess Tsunade is too gentle she's not fit to be Hokage. She has made too many mistakes concerning with that boy. You may have failed your previous mission but if you have the chance…eliminate him."

"Understood," Sai said giving him a fake smile. Danzo stared at him and as of yet he wasn't used to that smile of his.

"You're dismissed," he said and Sai disappeared out of Danzo's sight.

**End of Flashback (Back to SAI'S POV):**

**"**_**Eliminate him."**_

His words danced around my mind. That was my mission and as Danzo's arms I can't just ignore it. It's my duty as a member of Root but…I'm also a member of Team Kakashi.

What should I do now?

The Uchiha's voice drew me back to the present. "So you're trying to kill me once again. Do you think you can?" He mused.

I looked at him hard. Killing Sasuke was something that crossed my mind several times. I wanted to at one point for causing Naruto and Sakura so much pain. In the end I ended up feeling disgusting with myself. I've killed countless people before so what difference will Sasuke make?

Did staying with Naruto and Sakura somehow influence my views?

"I've gotten stronger," I simply said.

He chuckled. "I hope you did or it wouldn't be worth killing you."

I found it strange that he didn't have a murderous intent in his eyes when he said that.

Is he toying with me?

"We might as well get started. I don't have all day to play with a mouse," he said.

Mouse..?

Did he just give me a nickname?

Before I could ponder on that he instantly disappeared before my eyes and reappeared in front of me.

Crap!

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I couldn't help but smirk at the shock expression on my so called replacement's face. There was no way he could counter my attack.

I kicked him and he quickly placed his arms in front of him in an attempt to lessen the blow. I sent him flying and he hit his back against a tree. He grunted in pain and slid down against the tree.

I stared at him and I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I shook my head. Why did I think this battle would be interesting?

"If that's all you got I'm not interested."

I turned my back on him and I heard him call out to me. I don't know why but the way he said it bothers me as if it was venom in his mouth. I haven't done anything to him so there's no reason why he would look at me like that. More than anything I should be mad at him for being my replacement.

"Running away as always I see. Did you know that Naruto and Sakura are still searching for you?" He said as he got up giving me a smile.

"Don't mention them around me," I said as my eyes slanted in anger. I could tell that smile was obviously a fake one.

Was he trying to get on my nerves?

"I see you're too afraid to acknowledge your own feelings. Have you truly forgotten about them? Has your hatred consumed you completely? You tried to kill Sakura before," he said calmly watching me for a reaction.

This guy...I wish he shuts that pretty mouth of his.

"Don't push your luck. I might not be able to spare your life."

"Being merciful are we? I'm not going to lose to the likes of you." He said returning the glare.

I don't care but this guy is dead meat.

**SAI'S POV:**

As he came charging toward me I could sense his anger. He had a grip on his sword and swung forward. I was barely able to step back as he cut off a few strands of my hair.

He's fast…real fast.

He swung his sword to my right and I rolled to my left. His sword gazed me lightly on my right and I lost balanced and fell on the floor. I was surprised to see him hover over me his sword by my neck.

He stood there smirking at me. "There's no where to run little mouse."

"Don't think you can get me that easily," I said as I started to melt.

He was surprised as my ink clone melted before his eyes. I wasn't dumb. I knew how strong he was. I emerged from the ground a good distance from him and watched him laughing.

"I was hoping this would turn out interesting." He said before disappearing before my eyes.

Was he a clone as well? I stepped backwards but froze when his blade was by my throat.

"Game over," he said whispering dangerously low in my ear.

"Not yet," I said as I used the replacement jutsu. Where I once stood a log took my place. I was safe on a tree as I observed the other's next move.

"That won't save you," he said as he did some hand signals. He exhaled fire and it burned down the small amount of trees that concealed me. I jumped out and I was attacked once again with that sword of his.

All I can do now is keep my distance from him.

"Stop running away and fight me!" He sneered as he chased after me.

I glanced back to see him gaining on me. Good he's taking bait now all I have to do is lead him to where the others are.

I hope they have everything set up.

oooOOOooo

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"Sakura, how much longer are we going to wait?" I said as I looked up at the sky. Man I really hate waiting.

"Be patient. Just feel lucky we were able to get this close," she said.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confuse.

"The wind, it's coving our scents."

"Okay so what are we suppose to do?"

"First thing is to wait. At least until Sai crosses this check point then that's when we'll strike," she explained.

I watched her clench her hands. "Sasuke is strong so if Sai captures him in his jutsu he would just break free. We need to attack him until he doesn't have enough charka to defend."

Sounds like a good plan. I could feel myself getting pump up. I won't let Sasuke get away this time around.

"Then I'll attack first! Just tell me when!"

"No Naruto you're not paying attention. Right now we both are low on charka. That battle with Itachi took a toll on us."

She's right. I don't even know if I have enough energy to use my Rasengan and there's no way in hell I am relying on that dumb fox. If I do I might end up hurting Sakura again and I won't be able to forgive myself if I do.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" I said somewhat annoyed as I crossed my arms.

Sitting around is doing nothing. I'm more of a man of action. I'll leave all the brain work to Sakura and Shikamaru. It's more their thing than mine. Maybe that's why I admire Sakura so much. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Naruto are you listening?"

"Huh?" Apparently I wasn't. I couldn't help but blink a couple of times.

"Stop spacing off you idiot," she said somewhat angry as she raised her fist.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," I said somewhat moping. I really don't like it when she's mad at me.

"Listen Sai is probably fighting Sasuke as we speak. He's stalling time for us so we can rest. When Sai crosses the check point with Sasuke trailing behind him then our trap will activate."

"Sakura I don't think some paper bomb will work on him," I said with my eyes close. I fought Sasuke before so I know how strong he is.

"That's why we're using the environment to our advantage," she said smiling at me.

Okay now I'm lost. How are we using the environment to our advantage? We're on top of a valley? There's nothing but rocks everywhere.

"I don't get it," I said as I scratched my head.

Sakura shook her head, "Seriously Naruto being a ninja isn't all about learning a new jutsu you also have to use your head. We have to presume that Sasuke is in full health. Once he crosses the checkpoint the explosive tags I planted on the base of these rock formations will active. Due to the explosion it would cause the landform to collapse and cause a huge landslide. Sasuke would have to use all his energy just to survive it."

"I see. That's brilliant but what about Sai?"

"I thought of it too but he told me not to worry about it. I think he has a plan but I'm worried," she said biting the tip of her finger.

Sai what are you thinking? You better not die on us you jerk.

I couldn't help but smile. He has come a long way with us. He's our friend and as such we have to have faith in him.

"Then we have no choice but to trust him."

"You're right," she said smiling back.

This plan sounds good but I still don't know what part I have in this. "So Sakura, what am I suppose to do throughout this rock slide?"

"Knowing Sasuke this rock slide won't be a challenge for him. Once he lands on flat land we all attack not giving Sasuke a chance to rest. When he's most vulnerable then Sai will trap him in his jutsu."

I got up and tighten my head protector. "Don't worry Sakura. I won't hold back."

I could feel my smile getting wider. Just you wait Sasuke.

This time you will come back with us.

oooOOOooo

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

Paper after paper, why are there so many papers?

I closed my eyes. I seriously need some rest. The words from these documents are becoming harder to read. I'm starting to get a headache as well.

When was the last time I had a drink?

I looked at the pile of papers on my desk and I merely shook my head. I'm only halfway there but I'm at my limits. A break will do me well. I couldn't help but smirk.

What Shizune doesn't know won't hurt her.

She usually is next to me like a hawk watching me do my job but now that she's not here this is my chance. I can sneak off and have my fun. I couldn't help but giggle at my own idea. First on my what-to-do list I think I'll get a drink. Then off to the slot machines if there is any in this town.

Shizune has been on my case all week perching about that's no way a Hokage acts. It really gets annoying. As I was about to jump out the window I hear Shizune yelling.

"Lady Tsunade!"

I quickly sat down pretending to read a document. "What is it Shizune this better be important!" I snapped.

She cringed at the harsh tone. "S-sorry L-Lady Tsunade," she said bowing to me.

"It's just that Kakashi he…," she stopped as the door was flung open.

"What's the meaning of this?"

I glared at the intruder. I was surprise to see Kakashi barging in. This wasn't like him. Did something happen? I haven't noticed that he was carrying someone bridal style. Did someone gotten hurt during the mission?

I got up to get a closer look and I instantly recognized the injure person. It was that brat the one who worked for Orochimaru that same punk that beat me up when I was paralyzed with fear.

What the hell is he doing here? Shouldn't ANBU take him into custody?

"What's going on Kakashi?" I asked him staring directly into his eyes.

Kakashi looked at me seriously. "We can talk later but right now Kabuto needs medical attention."

"Why should I help the enemy? More importantly why are you affiliating with the enemy?"

"He was only following orders. Just like me."

"Don't give him excuses. He's still a wanted man."

The sound ninja stirred and groaned in pain. I could see the concern on the jounin's eyes. I shook my head he may be a traitor but he's still a living person. As a doctor I can't turn my back on him no matter whose side he is on.

"Shizune make sure there's a private room in the hospital. Kakashi follow me. You have a lot to explain to me."

**SHIZUNE'S POV:**

I followed Lady Tsunade's order and found a room for our new patient. "Lady Tsunade, everything is ready for him."

She nodded and motioned Kakashi to follow her into the room. As indicated by Lady Tsunade Kakashi placed the silver haired teen on the bed. I guess all that's left is for Lady Tsunade to personally treat his wounds. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

Why would Kakashi want to save someone like Kabuto? I've seen it with my own eyes how strong and dangerous that boy can be.

Lady Tsunade looked angry. She can be really scary when provoke. I watched as she injected the boy with some kind of substance. My guess it was some kind of anesthetic to stabilize the boy.

The kid jolted up but quickly fell back. She took the boy's bandages off and began to build up charka. Her palms began to glow and hovered above the huge wound he had across his stomach. Little by little the broken flesh began to recover. Sweat began to form on her forehead.

Was the wound too big?

Why is it taking so long to heal?

Lady Tsunade…

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

Something isn't right.

I looked up to see the boy breathing in and out. His eyes were shut tightly and sweat accumulated on his face. My gaze shifted back at the wound and only a third of it was healed. I can't waste all day healing this particular wound. I started pumping more charka into the boy.

Kabuto was supposed to be able to heal on his own so what's preventing him this time around? My eyes widen as a thought crossed my mind.

Is HE preventing his healing abilities?

There will be plenty of time to ponder on that. Now all that matters is healing his wounds.

"Shizune…!" I couldn't help but shout.

"Y-Yes…?"

I took a deep breath and said in a calmer voice, "Get the Chaos scroll."

"I see. Right away," she said rushing out of the room.

Kakashi turned to me. "The Chaos scroll…? I've never heard of that?"

"It's an old sacred scroll that the Third had hidden. It's a powerful technique that seals a person's charka," I informed him as I continued to heal the kid's lesser wounds.

"You mean you're going to…," he trailed off looking at the teen with sympathy.

"After this he won't be able to use charka and…he won't be able to call himself a shinobi anymore."

**SHIZUNE'S POV:**

I quickly made my way back to Lady Tsunade and gave her the scroll. She opened it and began to perform the jutsu. I looked at the ex-leaf shinobi and noticed all of his wounds were heal. Even I could tell she was exhausted. She didn't have enough energy to follow it through.

"Damn it," I heard her say.

"Don't push yourself, Lady Tsunade."

"I'll be fine. I just need to…," she stopped as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did enough in healing his wounds. I'll perform the sealing jutsu. Just tell me the signs."

She looked at him hard for awhile before she nodded in agreement. In no time Kakashi was performing the necessary hand signs for the jutsu and a bright light engulfed the entire room. He placed his hand over Kabuto's chest and the teen stirred in agony.

"Art of Sealing: Charka Dissolution!"

The light began to fade as the sealing mark appeared on his chest. Then with one last sign the mark disappeared.

"All done," he said turning to the Hokage.

"Alright then," she said exhausted.

"Shizune…!"

I couldn't help but be startled by her voice.

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade…?"

She looked at me and back at the sleeping teen. "I want you to be Kabuto's personal medic."

"Why?" I asked instantly.

"Just do it. We can't let Danzo get a whiff of this. He can't be trusted with this kind of information."

I nodded. There was no use to argue. "I understand."

"And you…," she said turning to Kakashi.

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

"I don't care to know what connection you have with this boy but I can't be lenient with everyone. Sasuke was lucky to be exempt from this but as you know missing-nins are eliminated as soon as they leave the village."

Kakashi stared at me with his one visible eye, "So what now?"

"We'll keep him here until he recovers. I have healed most of his serious injuries. Now that his charka is seal he won't be able to heal as he normally does. After he's fully recover then ANBU will have to take him for interrogation."

Kakashi tried to argue with me but stopped. "I understand," he said turning his gaze at the ex-leaf shinobi.

"Let's go Shizune. We have a lot in our hands."

"Right," she said trailing behind me.

First thing to do is get an ANBU to keep an eye on the kid. Even if his powers are sealed I shouldn't underestimate him. After all he didn't become Orochimaru's right hand man for nothing.

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Walking quietly over to the sleeping teen I couldn't help but feel slightly relief.

He was alive and that was all that mattered, but knowing Kabuto he won't be happy once he finds out that his charka is sealed. Like me being a shinobi is all we live for. We don't know any other way but I still believe this is for the best. Even you, who walked a path of darkness, deserve a second chance to be engulfed by the light.

I want to guide you there.

I placed my hand over his. It's strange. I never thought I'll end up in such a situation. Then again I never felt this attraction towards anyone. Sure I have my share of lovers in the past but this was different. Perhaps I am a fool. I know you don't want anything from me. Your pride won't let you accept my feelings. To you it's probably a game but I assure you my feelings for you are sincere.

I lowered my head and stared at his peaceful face. His lips were parted slightly and I suddenly had the sudden urge to find out how soft they really are. I pulled down my mask slightly and kissed him. My lips brushed over his. I pulled back and watched him stirred slightly but he did not wake up.

I heard a cough and quickly pulled my mask back up. I turned around to see Shizune by the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Kakashi but Lady Tsunade wants to see you now," she said nervously.

I nodded as I headed to the door. I took one last glance back before following Shizune.

"Are you guys uh…together?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"No," I simply said as we walked quietly to the Hokage's office.

Shizune didn't press the issue further and for that I was thankful. She opened the door and I saw the Hokage in her seat with a profile in her hands.

"There you are. We have to talk," she said putting the paper down. I dreaded this part but it can't be help.

oooOOOooo

**SAI'S POV:**

I looked back to see if Sasuke was still following. Our eyes meet and he halted right on track.

"Listen I'll let you go for now but next time you won't be so lucky to escape." I heard him say.

"You're leaving already?" I asked in surprise.

"There's someone I have to find." He said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"You're brother right." It wasn't a question. It was common knowledge that Itachi Uchiha was the one responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

"I have to find him and avenge the death of my clan," he declared as he clenched his hands in anger.

"As you can see I don't have time for this. Later loser." He said as he began to walk away turning his back on me.

I didn't expect this.

I have to bind Naruto and Sakura more time. I guess I have no choice but to fight him. So here goes. I quickly took out my scroll and started to paint on it as fast as I could.

"Ninpou, Choujuu Giga: Ninja Art, Great Beast Paintings."

Using my ninjutsu I was able to bring life to my two dimensional creatures. The dog like beasts came out of the scroll and went after the raven haired shinobi.

I heard him chuckled.

"I didn't think you were the type of guy to attack from behind," he said as he quickly turned around and began to slash my creatures.

I don't know how long my ink creatures can fend him off but I need to keep my distance from him. I quickly scanned the area. If I hide behind those boulders he'll have trouble finding me. It'll give me plenty of time to conjure more ink beasts.

Here goes nothing.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I watched him make a run for it.

He's not as reckless as Naruto. Too bad I can see through his little tricks. My Sharingan quickly activated. In rapid speed I destroyed the remaining beasts.

"You're not really a close range fighter are you?"

He was surprise to see me in front of him. He quickly drew out his sword and the sound of metal clashing echo throughout the valley.

"I wouldn't call that junk a sword but even a loser like you needs some kind of weapon to defend yourself with," I said pushing him back but he held his ground.

"Well the same can be said about you," he said pushing me slightly back.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Having such a big sword makes me wonder if you're compensating for something."

He's not implying what I think he is.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I said somewhat agitated.

"I wonder who's penis is bigger yours or Naruto's?"

I almost lost my footing. What's wrong with this guy? Was he and Naruto together? I couldn't help but get angry at that. That is something I don't want to know.

"You better stop fooling around!" I yelled as I swung my sword and he quickly duck.

Shit! I let myself wide-open for an attack.

**SAI'S POV:**

This is my chance.

I gave him a jab in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He fell backwards dropping his sword in the process. I walked toward him as he lay on the ground. I didn't think he'll get railed up like that. I thought he had more control than Naruto but I guess I was wrong.

"You really are something aren't you," he said as he smiled.

Wait a second…this seems a little too easy.

Crap!

I felt something hit behind my leg and I fell down. He must have kicked me. Why didn't I keep my distant? I tried to get up but he had a strong grip on me.

"By now you should know it's futile to escape. I have you pin down. You can't move your arms or legs can you?" He said smugly.

He's right. Damn it. I looked up into similar dark eyes.

"Aren't you cute up close," he said smirking at me.

I couldn't help but blink in confusion. Wasn't cute usually associated to girls or small animals? Surely I heard wrong.

"Now I have the upper hand. Tell me do you still want to know who's bigger?"

I looked at him confuse. "What?"

He chuckled as he bent down. "Sai did you know I left you completely defenseless. I could practically do anything to you."

I couldn't help, but shiver at the warm breath against my neck.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"You think?" He said struggling underneath me as he tried to prove me wrong.

Somehow the thought of him withering beneath me crossed my mind. He was rather attractive and the idea itself was very tempting. I wonder what will happen if I do this.

"W-what are you doing?" He said in a frantic voice as I licked his cheek. I noticed his face become crimson. "I'm conducting an experiment so don't hold back."

"What do you mean?"

He completely froze when I nibbled his earlobe.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm going to take advantage of you," I said as I whispered in his ear.

He began to struggle harder. "Get off!"

"Now who's being shy?"

**SAI'S POV:**

This isn't happening.

How the heck did I get in this mess?

I couldn't help but moan as his body press against mine and his mouth kept abusing my neck. I felt a hand roaming across my abs while another hand ran down my thigh. I felt a little feverish from the simple actions the Uchiha was giving me.

"What are you…doing to me?" I said almost out of breath.

Whatever he was doing I didn't want him to stop. This was all new to me and I didn't think such emotions existed. He kissed my neck and began to chuckle. His whole body trembled above me.

What was so funny?

"I'm not holding your hands anymore."

Through the blanket of lust I looked at him dumbfounded. He got up and started laughing, but strangely enough it didn't sound menacing it almost sounded pure.

"Just look at you. Are you really this naïve? I would have imagined that you and Naruto were in some kind of relationship, but at the lack of skills you process I'm starting to think the contrary."

"Stop laughing," I said getting off the floor. Of course I don't have any experience in that department. I couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling of humiliation.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

It's a relief that there's nothing going on between the two but still…I wonder if Naruto still remembers me.

Knowing that idiot he's still chasing after me. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Everything will be so much easier if all these distractions stop. I really need to find that bastard, Itachi. He is my only purpose for my existence. I need to get my revenge no matter the cost.

I picked up my sword and his.

"Hey Sai."

He turned to me and caught the blade I threw at him. He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Listen you're fun to toy with but I have other things to do."

I turned my back on him and without looking back I said.

"If you see dead-last tell him to stop chasing after me. I'm not coming back…ever."

It was for the best, for his sake and mine.

**SAI'S POV:**

He's leaving already?

I should have known. I still have to stop him somehow. Naruto and Sakura are waiting for him. They are counting on me to bring him back. I can't let them down. There is still one thing I can do.

"You're looking for Itachi Uchiha right? I might know where he is."

It was a gamble but it was all I can think of.

"What makes you think I would believe you?" He said glaring at me as soon as I mention his brother.

For now all I can do is lie and hope he takes bait. Lying shouldn't be difficult unless it's Naruto. I can't seem lie to him.

"Earlier you asked for your old comrades. They couldn't come because they got injured during a mission. They were engaged in a heated battle against Akatsuki. The two members of Akatsuki were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, your brother."

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"Go on," I said sitting on a nearby boulder.

"I was sent by Danzo to trail after them. Instead of finding them I found you. With my powers I can track him down."

Track him huh. Karin has the ability to hone down a person's signature charka. That was the reason she's a member of my platoon.

"I already have someone in my platoon with a similar ability."

"That may be but whoever that is, is not here. If you don't act quickly he could get away."

I gaze at the sky. "Once my platoon is ready we'll head out and find him ourselves."

"By the time you assemble your team it will already be too late. Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

He's right this could be my only lead to him, my only chance to catch up to him.

"What will you benefit from this?"

"My duty is to protect Konoha from all kinds of threats. Currently Akatsuki is one of our top priorities. You can take care of your brother while I distract his partner. I doubt you'll be able to face two Akatsuki on your own."

"You got yourself a deal but if you lie I will kill you."

"…"

**SAI'S POV:**

When it comes to his brother I can see the hatred radiate off him but I also sense something else but what is it?

Sadness..?

Doubt…?

Why can't I read him?

"So where is he?" He asked me as he stood next to me.

"You have to have patient," I said as I took my scroll out.

I have no choice but to waste more charka. If this is the only way that will keep him from leaving then be it. I dipped my brush in ink and began to draw mice on the scroll.

"Ninpou, Choujuu Giga: Ninja Art, Great Beast Paintings."

**SASUKE'S POV:**

He's using that strange technique again. He's able to breathe live into animated objects. Unlike the Sharingan that can copy he can create. Makes me wonder sometimes that perhaps he's…

"With these mice I'll be able to cover more land and if any of them finds him I'll know instantly," he said interrupting my little musing.

"I see so how long will that take?"

"Not too long. We just have to wait," he said on his knees with an empty scroll in his hand.

I waited eight years to find my brother I think a few more minutes won't kill me. I couldn't help but stare down at the onyx hair boy. He really was beautiful.

I watched as his eyes slanted slightly.

"Did you find him?"

**SAI'S POV:**

I would have imagined them to be long gone but what are they still doing here?

Are they after Naruto?

No. They are heading the opposite direction but I don't like it. It's close to Konoha. They wouldn't be foolish enough to go there, then again there have been reports that they were able to sneak in so easily.

"Hey why are you spacing out?"

"Huh?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed him looking at me seriously.

"I found him," I said as the mice return to their spot in the scroll.

"Are you sure? Which way did he go?" He said holding a grip on my collar. For that instant I didn't know what to do.

Should I lead him to his friends or his brother?

_**"You're a part of our team, Sai."**_

Naruto…

I had an obligation to keep. I don't know what feelings I have for the Uchiha but Naruto comes first. I swatted his hand away from me.

"It's this way so follow me, but be cautious. We don't want them to notice us. I'll tell you when we are getting closer."

The raven haired shinobi nodded as he followed me.

"You better be right about this. I really don't want to kill you," he said.

I glanced back and wondered if he meant that. I shook my head. I really should focus on the task at hand.

Naruto…Sakura…I hope you guys are ready for this.

oooOOOooo

**SHIZUNE'S POV:**

I headed back to Kabuto's room and sat on a nearby chair. The boy was no longer in danger but it would take a few days for him to heal completely.

"What's so special about you?" I whispered as I brushed a bang out of his face.

Without his glasses he actually looks kind of cute. He didn't look so threatening.

My eyes dilated in shock as I suddenly stood up. What am I thinking? I ran a hand through my hair.

Besides didn't Kakashi have a thing with him? I'm not stupid. There's definitely something between the two. Should I tell Lady Tsunade what I saw?

My hand began to tap against the drawer. I wonder what Lady Tsunade is saying to Kakashi.

They have been in her office for a long time. Are they still talking?

I couldn't help but smile.

She's probably scolding him as usual. I couldn't help but wonder if everything will continue to be as it should be. Now that we have Kabuto in our custody I wonder what Lady Tsunade has in store for him?

I just hope it won't cause any more trouble.

I let another sigh out.

Worrying about it won't change a thing. I have to stay positive.

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

"I've made my decision." I said as Kakashi perked up from his seat.

"He can stay here but he is under surveillance. He can't leave the village and he is under your custody."

"You're serious?" I noted the surprise in his voice.

"What's wrong? Do you rather have him lock up?"

The silver haired jounin shook his head.

"I thought as much. ANBU will be trailing him when you're not there. Understand?"

"I understand, Fifth Hokage."

"You may leave now," I said to him. He headed to the door but stopped when he grabbed the door handle.

"Thank you," he said before leaving.

I sank down on my chair. Being Hokage isn't easy.

I'm becoming too soft.

I picked up a card with a picture of Naruto. Wonder what that brat is doing right now. I hope he's okay he could be so reckless sometimes.

I stared out my window as I watched my own reflection. I could see that knucklehead smiling at me. I leaned my forehand against the cold glass. You ungrateful brat you better be careful. There was a reason why I gave you that necklace.

Don't let me down.

oooOOOooo

**Sitebzen:** Yay! I finally got some SasuSai moment. By the way I had trouble writing this one. To be honest I couldn't think for a plan Sakura could use. So if you think it doesn't make sense or sounds unreasonable then I do apologize for that. I'm not good at making strategies and stuff. Oh and I really suck at writing fighting scenes. So yeah…why don't you guys take over for a while?

**Sai:** You let that homo harass me?

**Sasuke:** Will you stop calling me that? If you don't you won't be able to feel your ass for a week.

**Sitebzen:** (~blush~)

**Sai:** What do you mean? Are you going to kick me or something?

**Sasuke:**…

**Sai:** What? Did I say something wrong?

**Sitebzen:** Anyways remember to **R&R** and have a great weekend.


	4. Pain and Passion

**Warning:** There will be **smut, yaoi, lime, lemon**whatever it is called. Sorry I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff.

**Sitebzen: **When was the last time I updated? Sorry if I took so long to write this. The reason was that I kept editing this chapter a lot until I got it in a way I like. Still not happy with it but oh well. So without anymore delays here's chapter four. Oh and the two brutes will make love to each other so yeah you have been warned. Sorry if the attacks aren't accurate.

**Kabuto:** It seems you have more reviews, congratulation.

**Sitebzen: **I would like to give thanks to those who left a review for me:**PhreshxxxBear, ame no itteki, Cherry Maiden, Akizu Miko,** and **The Fool Arcana**. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Edited:** Switching between POV got annoying for me especially if the characters had a few lines. So I merged most of them together.

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart's Will**

**Chapter Four: Pain and Passion…!**

oooOOOooo

**SAKURA'S POV:**

For as long as I could remember I always had this crush on Sasuke. He was the most popular boy in class and I knew I had no chance with him. I was nobody and he was perfection.

How could I ever make him notice me?

So that's why I began to study really hard and get the highest grades so he could acknowledge me. I tried everything to get his attention. I even grew my hair since I heard rumors that he likes girls with long hair.

The day I found out I'll be in the same team as him I never felt so happy. I thought this would be an opportunity to get closer to him but even though we were in the same squad he was still so far away from me. Then when he decided to leave to sound I couldn't do anything to stop him. I wanted to follow him into the darkness as well if it meant I'll be with him but he chose to be alone as always.

That's what pains me the most…he won't let anyone in his heart.

But even so after all these years my feelings for him haven't change one bit. The truth is…I still love him. I love him so much that it hurts.

"Sakura…," I heard Naruto's voice snap me back to reality.

"What is it?" I asked him and he has that look in his eyes that seems like he knows something I don't.

"It's nothing," he said shifting his gaze down the valley. "Don't worry this time we will definitely get him," he says giving me one of his assuring smiles. I nodded. This time he will come back to us…to me.

"Is that them?" Naruto asked as he pointed at two small dots that appeared on the horizon. I took out my binoculars from by bag and looked through it.

"I see Sai but I don't see…"

I couldn't help but gasp as I watched Sasuke come in view. It was him. Sasuke did come after all. I could feel my eyes starting to sting.

"Sakura…?" I heard Naruto's concern voice.

I took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"As ready as I could ever be Sakura. I won't lose this time. I will keep my promise." He said smiling at me.

I could feel my own smile on my face. Naruto's smiles are contagious. He always gives off this air that everything will be okay. Perhaps that's another quality I like about Naruto. His determination to get Sasuke back is also my strength.

Together I know we can get through Sasuke and bring him back home.

I'll give everything I got and this time I won't get in the way.

**SAI'S POV:**

"How far is it?" I heard the Uchiha's voice reach my ears.

I glanced back and merely watched him. Just a few more steps and then the traps will active. Naruto and Sakura should be up ahead. I hope they are ready.

"Hey I asked you a question," he said annoyed at my silence.

"It's not that far. If we keep going at this speed we'll catch up to them in no time." I responded.

"Alright but you better not be pulling something," he warned. Clearly he didn't trust me that was obvious.

"You don't trust people that easily do you?" I reply back. Perhaps if I strike a conversion it would keep him distracted.

"Not as much as you do," he replied with a smirk.

There was a silent agreement in that.

Trust is a dangerous concept between shinobi. Trust could lead to betrayal and eventually death.

Perhaps we aren't as different as I have originally thought.

"Something isn't right." I heard him say and a chill ran down my spine.

Did he figure it out?

"What do you mean?" I played along. We are so close just a few more steps.

"There's something in the air. It smells like…," his eyes dilated in shock.

"Like gunpowder," I supplied as I ran forward.

As soon as I said that a bright light engulf the area. Blats could be heard setting all around us. As in slow motion our eyes met and confirmed what he suspected.

Betrayal…

Dust picked up and I could feel the force of the explosives. I kept running forward ignoring the explosive tags activating on either side of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard him hiss as he pushed me from behind.

I felt his weight on my back as I fell to the ground. I winced at the pain as he pulled my hair up and placed the edge of his sword by my neck.

"You planned this from the start didn't you?" He stated angrily as he glared at me with his Sharingan.

I gritted my teeth, "What if I did?"

Another explosion went off close to us that it sent us flying. I somehow hit against a huge boulder and slid down in pain.

How much explosive tags did Sakura planted?

**NARUTO'S POV:**

It seems like Sakura's plan is working. So far the tags planted on the ground are activating as soon as someone steps on the trigger wire. The only bad thing about this is I can't see anything but smoke.

"Do you see him?" She asked me.

I just shook my head. Sasuke's down there and so is Sai. I hope they are okay.

I turned to Sakura, "Don't you think you over did it?"

"Well maybe just a tiny bit," she said smiling sheepishly at me.

We were surprise to see Sai emerge from the smoke as he rode on his painted bird.

"Sai…!" I exclaimed in happiness at seeing my comrade well. It was relief that he was okay.

"You look worn out. What happen to your face?" Sakura asked as Sai wiped the blood off his cheek.

"I should thank you for that old hag." He gave her his fake smile and she glared at him.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked.

Sai's face became serious and pointed to a particular area in the cloud of smoke.

"He's down there. I think it's better if we activate the traps instead of waiting for him to do it himself."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Your plan was good but he has the Sharingan. With his eyes he's able to avoid those waiting to active." He explained.

"I see. Where exactly is he again?" She asked trying to look through the blanket of smoke.

"What are you going to do?" He asked raising one eyebrow up in question.

"Use your kunai and shurinken to active the tags while Naruto and I will attack when the opportunity arises," she said taking a kunai out of her bag.

Sai nodded and went back hovering above a certain area.

**Normal ****POV:**

Sasuke got up from the ground and noticed that he lost track of Sai.

The cloud of smoke from the explosive tags is giving him zero invisibility. As he walked through the fog he noticed a tag in his path. All he could do now is avoid them. He found more tags at the base of the valley.

_When did he have the time to plan all this? Perhaps he wasn't alone as he has claimed to be. Either that or he's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for._

Sasuke thought as a kunai was aimed in his direction and he quickly got out of the way. To his bad luck he wasn't the target but the explosive tags near me.

He cursed under his breath as the base of the valley crumbled. This caused an avalanche of rocks to form. Sasuke kept dodging the boulders that were easy to dodge but those bigger ones proved to be troublesome. He had no choice but to use a certain technique.

_I'm really starting to hate this day. That runt is going to pay for this._ He thought bitterly.

As Sai flew above he heard an unusual noise reached his ears. It was like the sound of a thousand birds. He was surprise as a spark of lightning shot in his direction.

"Damn," he said at the close proximity.

The next one hit his flying beast and it crumble before his eyes. He tried to grab for his bag but all of its contents fell out. He could feel gravity pulling on him as he kept on falling.

"Sai…!"

He heard Sakura's fading voice before he began to lose consciousness. He was plummeting to his death.

A wave of fear consumed Naruto as he watched Sai fall. There's no way the young ANBU could survive without his jutsu. He had to do something and quick.

"Shadow Clo-," Naruto began to say before Sakura interrupted him.

"No…!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"Why did you stop me Sakura? If I don't do something Sai will…," he trailed off as he heard the panic in his voice.

"If you use that technique Sasuke will sense your charka and know that Sai isn't alone."

"But what about Sai…? We can't just abandon him." Naruto protested.

"I know that but all we can do now is trust him," she said a little uncertain.

Naruto could tell she was also worry as he felt her grip on his arm tighten.

Sasuke was able to crush all the boulders that came his way into dust using his Chidori Nagashi.

He blinked in confusion as ink drops of rain fell around him. He looked up to see Sai falling in an incredible speed. Sasuke could just let him fall to his death for leading him to a trap but something in him caused him to do otherwise. He caught Sai in his arms.

His eyes fluttered open and stared at Sasuke in surprise.

**SAI'S POV:**

"Don't think I saved your life because I wanted to. You and I have a score to settle."

I struggled in his arms but I froze. I pointed upward and he followed with his eyes as he saw boulders heading in our direction.

"Hold tight," he instructed.

I gripped onto him as Sasuke kept moving, avoiding what he could.

I can't believe he saved me.

Perhaps he isn't as bad as I thought he was. He carried me into a cave and put me down. He looked out and without looking back he asked me.

"How many are there?" He asked as I merely shrug. How the heck would I know?

"So you're not alone?" He concluded.

Crap. He got me there. Now how do I lie myself out of this one?

"Listen this trap was originally set up by ANBU to capture your brother but they lost track of him. That's why they sent me to find him. Like I said before I found you instead. Having one person on a mission is better than having a group it would be too obvious and could lead to mistakes."

"You expect me to believe that?" He said putting his hand on his hip.

"You become quite the liar. What are you scheming? I should punish you for betraying me."

He began to step forward as I back away.

He chuckled. "Are you afraid of me?"

His red eyes connected with mine and I couldn't help but shiver.

Those eyes…I still remember when I first saw them. It sparked something I haven't felt for a long time and that was fear.

Why?

Why am I afraid?

Have I seen such a thing in my past before? Why can't I remember?

He took a step forward and I stepped back. This continued until my back hit the wall of the cave. He slammed his hand to the wall so close to my face as he narrowed his eyes at me. I flinched at the mere action and looked at him in fear at what he might do next.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

To be honest I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

All I'm certain is that I wanted him in ways that it frighten me.

Why him? What makes me crave him? I shouldn't feel anything toward anyone and yet…

"Sai," I said huskily in his ear.

He remained quiet and I finally decided I might as well have my fun with him. I kissed his collarbone as I watched by the corner of my eyes as his eyes closed. I repeated my action to see his response.

I couldn't help but chuckle, this guy…he's enjoying this.

He leaned his head back exposing more skin for me. I licked his sensitive skin a few more time enjoying the taste of it. I heard his breath hitch and he clutch desperately onto my robe.

This must be all new to him and the idea of being his first aroused me even more. I couldn't help but bite gently down as he cried out in pain. I guess I wasn't as gently as I thought I was.

He tried to push me off but my body had him trap to the wall.

"Please stop," he pleaded his voice sounding weaker.

"Why should I? I thought you were enjoying this?"

He stared at me in confusion. "Am I?" He questioned himself as he closed his eyes.

I took this time to pulled down the zipper of his vest and cast it aside somewhere on the floor. I ran my tongue up and down his chest while my hands ran down his thigh.

I could feel the heat vibrating off him and I wanted more contact than this. I lifted him up that his legs were now wrapped around my hips as I continued to kiss his stomach. He shivered as my tongue went in and out his navel. His hands grasped my hair and I looked up looking at his uncertain eyes.

"Sai…," I uttered his name as my hot breathe hit against his cold skin.

"Hmm..?" He said trying to focus on what I'm saying.

"This might hurt at first but I promise you, you will enjoy it."

He opened his mouth to ask what I meant but instead he gasped in pleasure as I grabbed the bulge in his pants. I gave him a little squeeze and he let out a moan. He tried to suppress the noise and all I wanted was to hear him vulnerable and helpless against my touch. If I'm going to do this right I need to control myself. I don't want to break him I want him to enjoy this as much as I am.

I gently laid him down and began to pull off his pants. His hand shot right out and stopped my action. I watched him as he tried to control his breathing.

"Don't," he managed to breathe out.

"I told you to relax I'll handle everything," I said as I pulled down his pants along with his underwear, enough to show me what I wanted. He gasped as I licked the tip of his erected member. Instead of teasing him I began to take him all in my mouth. He began to pant wildly as I suck in a rapid rhythm.

"Sas...ah!"

I could feel him pulling my hair but I didn't care. I ignored the pain and focus on the task at hand. I looked up at his fluster face covered with light sweat. What caught my attention more was the lust in his eyes.

**Normal POV:**

"Where are they?" Naruto asked as he looked around finding no trace of them.

"They must be somewhere down there. We just have to wait until the smoke clears out." Sakura informed him as she kept looking through the binoculars.

"Yeah but what if he escapes? We can't lose this chance. Stupid smoke why can't I just go down there myself? That's it I'm going," he declared.

"You can't. If you do you will ruin everything we work so hard to achieve. I know how you feel but we have to be patient. Just think about how hard Sai is trying to keep Sasuke distracted. He's doing his best and allowing us time to recover our charka. So don't worry everything will be fine." She said calmly.

_I wonder what they are doing. Are they fighting? I really hate not being able to do anything. I just hope they are okay. Sai do your best we can't let Sasuke escape. _

Naruto thought as he waited for the smoke to clear out.

Sai's moans echo throughout the cave. He didn't know how much longer he could take. Sasuke kept stopping and then resuming with driving him mad with that slick tongue of his. Sai couldn't help but buck up.

He needed him.

He wanted him.

"Don't stop," he breathily said as he arched up at the sensation.

Sai could feel something in him wanting to explode and he knew what it was. He was going to cum soon but at the rate the Uchiha was going made it so unbearable.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

He purposely went slowly to prolong the inevitable but even for him this was beginning to annoy him. He could feel his own painful arousal wanting release. Sasuke felt his hair being clutch tightly as Sai tried to guide the other to go faster.

Sasuke held down his hips as he continued pleasing the other. In no time Sai shuttered underneath him groaning Sasuke's name as he came.

Sasuke pulled away as he spitted out Sai's release and then went back down to lick the other clean. Sai tried to regain his breath. He watched as Sasuke used his skillful tongue to lick off his release and swallowed it. He had a smirk plaster on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoy that so now you have to return the favor."

Sai titled his head sideways. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sasuke grabbed the other's hand and placed it over his surprising hard member.

"I need you now so don't you dare run away." He said dangerously low.

He pulled Sai in an embrace and the artist couldn't help but blush. He knew what the Uchiha wanted but he was a little afraid to comply. He never had done this before.

Sai swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt a finger slid down his back to his bottom. He couldn't help but jump a little at the cold finger.

"This is going to hurt but I need you to stay calm," Sasuke whispered. Sai's heart started racing at the anticipation at what might happen next.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I slid my finger in and he winced in pain. He clutch closer to me as he let out a small sob. I know the intrusion must be unwanted but there was no other way. If we did it raw it would only hurt him more.

"Sai I need you to relax." His body was still tense and he was struggling.

"Sai…," I try again but nothing.

A silent tear ran down his face. I heard his breathing slowly calming down as he covered his face unto my chest.

"I'm okay now," he said so gently.

I stared at him for awhile before going on. I stretched him a little longer until I inserted a second finger. He still felt pain but he quickly adjusted to it. A third finger soon joined the others and I carefully pushed in and out stretching and widening his entrance.

My ears were greeted by his soft moans. At least it's not hurting him anymore. Now all I have to do is find that spot…

"Ah!"

Sai screamed in pleasure as I found the bundle of nerves. I prepared him a while longer until I pulled my fingers out. He whimpered at the lost of contact and I whispered in his ear.

"Sai I need you to lay down for me."

"But I like being in your arms." He said leaning closer to me.

"Don't you want me to finish what I started?" I said slipping a finger in him and hitting that spot that made him shutter.

"Yes!" He said clutching at my robes.

My finger slid out again. I began to take off my white robe and place it on the floor. I lost the remaining of my clothes and looked at him with hunger in his eyes. Then I gently pushed him down and spread his leg.

I positioned myself at his opening and noticed him tense. Don't tell me he's afraid. I looked at him as I tried to control my breathing.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

I watched him nod. I slowly entered him and he clutched the robes underneath him tightly. I could see his face in agony.

"Relax," I said as I waited for him to get used to my size.

I bent over and assaulted his neck with my mouth hoping it would distract him from the pain. Once I thought he was okay I thrust in hitting that bundle of nerves. He groaned as his eyes were half-closing.

**SAI'S POV:**

My vision became white every time he thrust into me.

This sensation was a mixture of pain and pleasure but I didn't mind. The pain was becoming duller as pure ecstasy took over. I could hear him grunt each time he drove into me. He stopped temporary as he lifted my legs over his shoulder.

He stared deeply into my eyes just now noticing he no longer had his Sharingan activated. I couldn't help but smile.

I love his dark eyes better.

I groaned as I felt him pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

"Ah!" I yelled as he thrust into me.

"Sai you're so tight." He said huskily.

He pounded harder and deeper into me. He watched me in interest as I withered beneath him. I couldn't help but moan and pant with pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. I breathed heavily against his neck as we started to accumulate sweat as our activity continued.

"Sai," He grunted as he kept on pounding onto me. I screamed as my nails dug into his back.

"Sas…ngh."

I never felt so close to anyone and it made me feel…happy?

Was that the word?

I felt a hand snake its way to my neglected member and began to pump it in unison with his thrust. The combine sensation was incredible. It was pure bliss. My stomach began to ach and I knew I couldn't hold out any longer even my back began to hurt.

"Sasuke…!"

I screamed his name as something shot throughout my body spilling my release onto our stomach and his hand. Feeling completely drain I fell backwards collapsing onto the ground.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I thrust into him a couple more times before I too reached my climax.

I slouched over him feeling exhaustion taking over me. I slowly pulled away lying next to him as we both tried to control our breathing.

I pulled him into my arms as he rested his head on my chest. The glow of our orgasm continued to linger with us.

My thoughts wondered as I waited to calm my beating heart. To think my fight with Sai would lead to this. I'm still uncertain why it happened but I'm not complaining.

I found myself stroking his hair as time passed by.

"Why did you do that?" He asked shortly after.

Was he serious?

"I wanted you."

Sai closed his eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't think I was just using you for sex. I have plenty of those who would want to sleep with me."

Trust me like a certain red hair wretch who I would never consider as a potential lover in this life time or any of my after lives.

"Then why me…?" He asked.

"I don't know why. I suppose it's the same reason why you gave in."

Sai sat up and looked at me as if trying to see what I was thinking. I sat up and pulled him in my lap as I nuzzled the crook of his neck. Having company didn't felt so bad.

"We need to get out of here," I told him.

**SAI'S POV:**

I nodded as I watched him put his clothes on as I did the same. A sudden thought came across my mind that it began to bother me.

If he's not using me then why haven't we kiss yet?

I once read that in a relationship there are certain levels. A kiss is pretty must an initiation of a relationship while sex comes way later most often when the two parties get to know each other better.

I still don't know a thing about him. How could I not interpret it has plain sex? He hasn't even said I love you. Then again I haven't ushered such words either.

I felt him tugging me outside.

"So how do we escape this death trap?" He asked me and I looked around.

The fog of smoke is slowly fading away. Soon the others are going to attack. I wondered if he'll hate me once he finds out this was all indeed a trap.

"I guess we have no choice but to keep walking," he said pulling my hand.

This is bad if Naruto and Sakura see us like this…I rather not know their reaction. I pulled away and he looked at me strange.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I just watched him look away, "My body still hurts so I rather not have you pulling me in whatever direction you want me to go."

I wasn't pulling that hard was I?

"I could carry you if you want," I said with a smirk on my face and he just shook his head. I frown at his lack of response.

Does he regret what we did?

"Do as you please," I said as we kept walking. Something isn't right he seems to be hiding something. Perhaps it's nothing. I watched him walk ahead with a distant look on his face. I wonder what he's thinking.

I stared at the marks I left on his neck and stomach. I felt a familiar burning below as I took in his appearance. Was I getting aroused already? I looked away trying not to let my arousal get the best of me.

I stared around us and to my surprise I saw a wire trap on the ground.

"Look out!" I yelled at him but it was too late as he stepped on it.

**SAI'S POV:**

How could I be so stupid? How did I miss that?

I felt a pair of strong arms around me as we got engulf by the explosion. I felt the cold ground once again but this time I had him on top of me.

"Get off," I said trying to push him off but froze when I saw blood on my hands.

I stared shock at it as he chuckled. "That was pretty stupid of you. What were you thinking just now that it dulled your senses?"

Did he take the blow when he pushed me? Our eyes meant and for a minute it seems like time froze for us. Then he did something I never thought he'll do.

He kissed me…

Igasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He explored the caverns of my mouth and somehow I enjoyed his unique taste. His tongue brushed against mine, emitting a moan from the both of us.

Soon our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance.

He overpowered me and I happily submitted to him. I let him do as he pleased enjoying each moment of it. Once we parted I got lost staring into his eyes. A smile graced my face as he returned the smile.

"If you wanted me to kiss you then why didn't you just say so?"

I looked away as a faint blush appeared on my face. "Can you get off me?"

He complied and pulled me to my feet. I watched him wince slightly in pain as he walked.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him.

"It's nothing just don't try to kill yourself." He said as he looked around.

"I'm sorry," I said as I backed away from him.

"What?" He said as he watched me back away.

I made a run for it. I saw him winced as he chased after me.

How bad was that injury of his? Why should I care?

Off the distance I could see my bag that I dropped earlier. I picked it up and turned to face him.

"What's with you?" He asked slightly annoyed with my behavior.

I pulled out a couple of shurinkens and threw it in his direction. He got out of the way and noticed my aim was off. He landed on a boulder and glared at me.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"It's time to end this game," I said looking up at him. Confusion was clearly on his face.

This was it.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

The smoke finally cleared as we watched Sasuke stand on a huge boulder. I could feel my smile widen but it quickly turned to a frown as I saw the blood on his back.

Did Sai do that?

"Now Naruto…!" I heard Sakura yell to me and I nodded as I charged at him.

I won't lose to you!

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Naruto…?

I blocked the punch he threw at me. At the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of pink. Was she planning to attack from behind? I quickly maneuver around Naruto and throw him at her. To my surprise it was a shadow clone. Sakura's punch went throw him and straight at me. I was barely able to dodge it.

Even if it wasn't close to me I could feel the intense pressure behind her attack. If she did strike me right now it could be fatal.

When did she get this strong?

I couldn't help but smirk at the challenge.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I-I missed?

Argh!

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up to see Sasuke smirking at me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Is that all you got? I might as well end your misery." He said drawing out his sword from behind him.

My eyes dilated in shock. Was Sasuke seriously going to kill me?

No Sasuke this isn't like you.

"Farewell," he said as he swung forward. I close my eyes tightly waiting for the blow, but instead I felt someone picking me up. I opened my eyes to see Sai carrying me.

"Sai…?" I asked confuse, but then I gasp as I saw blood on his left arm.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"Are you okay Sai?" I heard her say in concern as he put her down. Sai blinked and look at his wound.

"It's nothing. Really..."

"It's my fault isn't it? All I end up doing is getting in the way," she said beginning to heal his arm.

"As true as that might be," was his reply. Sakura's eyes twitched and hit Sai on his arm, "You're not suppose to agree with me you jerk."

"Ouch, you're suppose to help the wounded not make them worst." He whined.

"Hmph," she pouted as she continued to mend his injury.

A frown came across my face as I watched them. They looked back at me eyes slanting.

"Why didn't you attack us?" I hear her say to me.

"You could have easily taken us out."

I took my gaze off her and stare at the other.

Indeed I could of but he wouldn't have let me….

**SAKURA'S POV:**

We can't let our guard down. I'm surprise he didn't attack us. Could it mean he still cares about me? I watch as he closed his eyes.

"Is not that I didn't want to it's more like I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked confuse.

"My replacement there is a sneaky one isn't he," he said staring at Sai as Sai stared back.

"Sai…?"

"I knew if I were to save you I would have gotten injured and be defenseless. That's why I was cautious. I didn't merely throw those shurikens by mistake. Attached to them are invisible wires. If he did attack the wires would have caught his blade and he wouldn't be able to move."

"Invisible wires…?"

I looked around and noticed the many wires surrounding us as if it were a shield or barrier.

"More like very thin wires that it could pass off as invisible. Its no wonder he saw through it with that Sharingan of his," he said without taking his eyes off the other.

Sai I can't believe you plan all this.

"Clever as it was at the time I know exactly were each wire is." He step forward slashing around as the wires broke into pieces.

"My fighting isn't restricted anymore. Tell me Sai what other tricks do you have under your sleeve?"

"Sasuke…!"

We all turned to see Naruto charging at Sasuke.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

I'm not giving up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu...!"

"Tsk, same old tricks won't work on me." He said knocking out my clones one by one.

If I could use my Rasengan maybe I could take him down but at the low level of chakra I currently have I'm only limited to one. If I fail this there won't be another chance. I have to use it wisely so I'll just have to use my other techniques for now. I looked over at the other clones and we nodded in a silent agreement of our next attack.

We all charged at him.

"Here I come. Na-ru-to. Uzamaki…argh!"

My body began to hurt as I felt jolts of electricity shot throughout my whole body.

"It hurts!"

I heard the other clones cried in pain before disappearing. That technique it's numbing my body and I can't move. I fell forward crashing into the cold ground. I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up seeing him smirk down at me.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"Like I'll fall for an imitation technique similar to my Lion's Barrage," I said stepping on his hand.

He yelled in pain and I couldn't help but chuckle. "You should of just stay in Konoha. Chasing after me is a waste of time."

"Even so…I won't give up. You will come back home with us!"

I could see the determination in his eyes. The mere thought of going back filled me with anger.

"Don't be stupid," I yelled as I kicked him in the side.

"Coming after me will only lead you to your early death. Don't you have your own dreams to follow loser?"

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"I do have dreams but what's the point of being Hokage if I can't even protect those I cherish the most?"

His eyes dilated in shock but it quickly turned to anger. He kept on kicking me and all I could do is try to suppress the pain.

Damn it Sasuke why are you doing this? Can't you see were only trying to help you?

"I have my own dreams to accomplish and I'm not going to let you stop me from obtaining it, even if it means killing you."

I shot right up at hearing that last part and knocked him down. I straddled him as I gripped his robe staring into his hate fill eyes feeling my own rage consume me.

"If you wanted me out of the way from the beginning you should have just destroy me at the valley of the end!"

"I already told you my reason to why I spare your life," he said roughly pushing me off as his fist connected with my jaw. He got on his feet as I did the same.

"Tell me I don't really understand your reasons," I said wiping the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"I don't want to follow HIS path. His method for power sickens me. So stop this nonsense I have no desire to ever return to Konoha."

I watched him smile. "I thought you said we were friends."

I didn't answer him.

"As friends I know you know why I'm doing this," he said.

"If that's the case then why can't you see my way?" I yelled at him.

I can't keep talking to him. It pains me just watching him. I need to end this.

I threw a bunch of shurinkens at him and he blocked them with his kunai. He summoned more clones to conceal himself among them. What does he take me for? I have the Sharingan and I know where exactly where he is. I dodged all of them and went straight at the user.

"Chidori…!"

Before I could reach him a clone took the hit as he was push out of the way.

"Ah!"

It screamed as he double over and fell to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I watched as Sasuke glared at Naruto who was smirking. "Thought you got me huh?"

"Don't get over confident the next one won't miss."

This would have been an exciting battle like the good old days if it wasn't for the fact that now they are willing to kill each other. Just like that fight on top of the hospital's rooftop. I looked away as I continued to heal Sai's injured arm.

"You did well. For now just rest okay," I said as he turned to me. He nodded as he took his scroll out.

"I ran out of ink do you have my spare?" I reached into my back pocket and hand it over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I smiled at his concern.

"Yes. As soon as I'm done with your wound I'm going back in."

**SAI'S POV:**

The wound disappeared thanks to her medical ninjutsu.

"Hey Sai, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…?"

"How did you get that strange wound," she said looking at my neck curiously.

"A snake bit me," I lied as she didn't bother to argue with that. Our gaze went back to the battle field and it appeared that Sasuke had the upper hand. Naruto still hasn't recovered his strength and his fatigue was noticeable on his face.

"Don't forget about me!"

Sakura yelled as she aimed a punch at him but he gracefully moved out of the way. She ended up crumbling the ground and she looked around trying to locate the brute well prepare to strike again. Sasuke kept evading her attack and when it seemed there was an opening a bunch of snake came out of his sleeves and prevented her from coming closer to him.

"Damn snakes!" I heard Naruto yelled as he slashed the snakes with his kunai.

This isn't good at this rate they both will run out of charka. I watched as Sasuke snuck up at Sakura and kicked her from behind. His feet connected to her back and she grunted in pain but stood her ground as she charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he jumped out of the way and threw a kunai that grazed her face.

"Now Sakura is this all you got?" He said quiet arrogantly as he kept dodging her fists.

She dug into her pocket for a solder pill but to her dismay she didn't have any left. She must have wasted all of them with that fight with Itachi.

He must have noticed as well.

With each time the battle drags on her charka is being drain away. She won't last long considering that out of all of us, she posses the lowest amount of charka.

He drew out a scroll he kept under his kimono and he bite down on his finger. He smeared the blood across of it as he jumped to the sky.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"Great Fire Ball Jutsu…!"

I heard Sakura scream as I turned around trying to locate her. He must have somehow manipulated the fire as flames surrounded us. To top it off he even shower us with shurinkens that sliced at us in every direction. I ignored the pain as I held Sakura close to me trying to shield her from the sharp projectiles. I need to get her out of here.

"Don't worry I got you," I said leaping the heck out of there. She nodded as she clutched closer to me. I could see burnt marks on her as well as some cuts on her skin. My eyes connected with Sasuke.

Was he seriously going to hurt Sakura?

"What's wrong with you? Have you forgotten about your friends?" I growled out feeling the nine-tails stirring within me. Wanting to come out and inflict damage.

"I have no need for such things as friends. I only live for myself and this hatred of mine."

"Sakura stay here."

"Don't you dare count me out I can still fight," she protested.

I looked at Sai hoping he could convince Sakura not to interfere. This was my battle. Sai nodded as he guided Sakura to seat down.

**SAI'S POV:**

"Listen to Naruto. As our medic we can't have you injured."

"I know that but Sasuke he's…"

I silenced her as I placed my finger over her lips.

"You have to understand what Naruto is trying to do as well. Bringing Sasuke back home is his promise of a life time to you. He sees Sasuke as a brother isn't that what you told me?"

She nodded as I continued.

"If such bonds are important and special I think this is something he wants to do on his own."

"I know that but I promise myself this time I was going to help him. He doesn't have to do it alone," she insisted.

"I agree with you," I said giving her a true smile.

"Considering his pride we'll let him do as he pleases. If things turn for the worst we'll step in. How does that sound?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement. She began to heal her wounds and winced slightly at the pain. If she's this bad I wonder in what condition Naruto is in. He could be so reckless sometimes.

The battle raged on and still Naruto had the disadvantage. On the positive side his efforts are wearing the Uchiha down.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said as he kicked Naruto in the stomach causing the spiky haired blond to fall over.

I clenched my fist. I can't just stand here and do nothing.

"Sakura stay here. I'll take your place. Just rest you need to recover yourself."

"Alright," she said with traces of sadness in her voice. I know she wanted to fight but as the medic we need to keep her safe.

I charged at Sasuke and we interlocked in a fist fight.

"Don't you ever give up? Why are you putting your life on the line if I mean nothing to you?" He hissed angrily at me.

Perhaps he misinterpreted my actions as merely a trap. I don't blame him. What we share is something I will never forget but my friends…they are the only ones who treated me like a person.

For that reason I can't let them down.

"I want to protect the bonds you share with Naruto and Sakura."

"Don't give me that bull crap I already told you I broke those tides back then."

I watched Naruto sneaking behind him but he already sensed his presence.

Argh!

I could feel the force of his Chidori Nagashi, an electricity shield protecting him as its force threw us back. I couldn't believe at his state he could still use that technique. I could feel my body becoming numb. From the distant I could see Naruto trying to get up despite the pain.

Where does he get the strength to go on?

"Naruto…"

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"You guys are persistent. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke said glaring at me.

"What kind of friend will I be if I can't help my best friend?" I will never abandon my friends. Never!

"Friends you foolishly still believe that's what we are. I broke that bond back at the valley of the end. The Sasuke you knew is dead. I have change."

"Even so, people change I get it but they are still some things that can't change and I know that the old Sasuke is still in there." I tried reasoning with him.

"Oh please. You make it sound like I'm being control. I choose this path on my own. This is my desire and only purpose."

"You don't mean that." This isn't like you Sasuke.

"Why are you still chasing after me? Orochimaru is no longer a threat so why?" He asked.

"We don't want to lose you. That's why!" I heard Sakura yelled.

Sakura…

"Lose me?" He gazed at Sakura who stood ready to fight.

"Itachi is a member from that dangerous organization called Akatsuki. If you fight him…," she trailed off staring at the ground.

"I have gotten stronger. This time I won't lose to him. I will kill him." He said clenching his hands tightly by his side.

"That's not the point here Sasuke. This isn't about you being stronger than him. If you actually go through with this…," she said placing her fist over her heart.

Sakura is right if you keep going in this path you won't be the same. Are you seriously going to kill your brother? I don't want you to strain your hands with blood.

"Sasuke…!" I yelled as he shifted his gaze to me.

"Don't be an idiot. Can't you see she's worry about you? Sakura…she really cares about you." I said with a tint of sadness in my voice.

I always knew what Sakura felt towards Sasuke. It was one of the reasons why I saw him as my rival.

"I don't care about anything else but my hatred."

I clenched my fist. "If that's the case then I'll capture Itachi for you but just come back with us."

Please Sasuke don't turn away from us.

I watched as Sasuke closed his eyes as in deep thought.

"Itachi is my kill. No one can kill him only I can," he said without a doubt.

"Anyone who gets in the way will be eliminated. I won't let anything stop me until I get my revenge in any means necessary," he continued.

"Sasuke revenge will get you nowhere. It will only cause you more pain. Why can't you understand that?" Sakura said as she stepped one step closer.

"How would someone like you understand how I feel? You say you love me but you don't know a thing about me!" He yelled at her.

"Sasuke…," she said surprised at his reaction.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

He's right.

Even though he was with us all that time we were never that close. He never opened up to us but still I want to help him.

"You don't have to be alone. Let me be there for you," I said walking closer to him.

"Don't give me that I already heard that crap from Naruto at the valley of the end. Like I told him I'm not changing my mind. Get out of the way or else."

"Or else what…? You'll kill me? You can't."

I watched his eyes slanted in anger as his chakra turned ominous causing a chill down my spine. He took out his blade and took a strike at me. I quickly took out my own kunai and blocked the attack.

"Sakura…!" I heard Naruto yelled in a frantic voice as my eyes dilated in shock. The kunai broke and the charka being manipulated from the blade went through me. I could feel my own panic consuming me.

Sasuke…why…?

"You always had your family and friends with you. You can't comprehend the pain I felt when I lost everyone I cared for. For that reason you will never understand. You don't know the pain of truly being alone," his cold monotone voice reached my ears.

I coughed up blood and was losing consciousness fast.

With my last strength I had I touched his face and smiled at him. "You're right and that's why I want to be with you so the pain won't be so unbearable."

His eyes slightly dilated in shock but he quickly regain his composure.

Did I saw regret?

Sorrow…?

Why Sasuke? Why won't you let me in your heart?

"Ah!"

I cried in pain as he pulled the sword out of me. I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Sasuke," I said before slowly closing my eyes and entering a world of darkness.

"Sakura…!" I heard Naruto called out to me then everything went silence.

oooOOOooo

**Sitebzen:** Wow a lot has happen in this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I'm not good at making these kinds of scenes but I think this SasuSai moment came out alright. I hope you like it because I know I did.

**Kabuto:** You're such a pervert.

**Sitebzen:** Shut it.

**Kabuto:** You do realize without consent from the other its rape.

**Sai:** I was violated? O.o

**Kakashi:** Not unless he enjoyed it.

**Kabuto:**(~face palm~)

**Kakashi:** By the way it seems unfair that Kabuto and I didn't get any screen time.

**Sitebzen:** I promise in the next chapter you two are going to bond. =w=

**Kabuto:** You're kidding right?

**Kakashi**: Score!

**Sitebzen:** So do you guys have anything else to say?

**Sai:** You killed Sakura.

**Naruto:** You bastard!

**Sitebzen:** Sorry Sakura fans I had to do it. Do I personally hate Sakura? No not really but yeah shit like that happens. I think I over exaggerate Sai's abilities, what do you guys think? Don't forget to review and I'll update eventually. Later!


End file.
